


Walk With Me

by xXxAnimeBellxXx



Series: Final Fantasy/Reader [4]
Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But whatever, End is fluffier than I expected, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAnimeBellxXx/pseuds/xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for TD-Yukiryuu on dA. I'm sorry if it's terrible... I don't really know much of anything about Noctis (mostly cuz his game's not out yet, but still), but I did my best... Though, honestly, I was not expecting the ending to turn out that... fluffy... Weird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk With Me

“[Name].” You turned to see none other than Noctis Lucis Caelum watching you intently. You tilted your head in a mildly questioning manner, turning more to face him fully.

“Yes Noctis? What can I do for you?” You asked him politely. He remained silent for a moment, then turned away, looking back at you over his shoulder as he began walking.

“Come with me.” You didn’t question him, just nodded once and followed after him. The two of you walked silently for several minutes before Noctis stopped and stared at you, still not saying anything.

“… Noctis?” You asked hesitantly after a moment. He shook his head, and began walking once again, gesturing vaguely for you to follow. Now slightly worried, you did so, and the two of you descended once more into silence.

You’d only known the dark haired prince for a short time, but you liked to think that you’d grown rather close for the amount of time given. Especially since you weren’t exactly rich; you were surprised he even noticed you, let alone spent any time with you.

Even you could tell that he was acting a bit strangely. Of course, you’d love him no matter what (though you doubted you’d ever tell him that; you just couldn’t see it going very well…), but you were a little worried for him.

Sure, he was usually pretty quiet, but he didn’t normally just stop and stare at you, or at anyone for that matter! It just wasn’t something you were used to him doing.

Without you noticing, he’d led you to a secluded area in a park near your house. You blinked a few times and looked around, then looked to Noctis for some form of explanation. He only stared impassively back.

“Noctis,” you started after realizing that he wasn’t going to say anything, “What are we doing here?” You asked slowly. You saw the corner of his mouth twitch slightly upwards in an almost-smirk. It made him look even more handsome than he already was.

“Talking,” he replied simply. A soft laugh escaped you, and you stood there, just smiling up at the prince like a complete idiot. It was rare for him to joke around like this with you, and you appreciated every millisecond of it.

Turning slightly away with a soft smile on your face, you folded your hands behind you back, blushing lightly as you told him, “Noctis, whatever you do, don’t change for anyone. Just stay the same lovable prince you are now, okay?” This was probably the closest you’d ever come to confessing to your crush, and you were content with that.

He turned away from you and cleared his throat slightly in an attempt to ‘play it cool’ like he was wont to do, rather than showing what an adorably shy boy he was. You guessed he thought it was a weakness or something, and you could kind of understand that, but it was kind of sad that he would hide away any aspect of his personality… Without thinking about it beforehand, you told him as much. His response was to frown slightly, a light pink dusting over his cheekbones.

“… What are you talking about? I’m not hiding anything,” he told you bluntly. You only smiled fondly up at him in reply. Deep blue eyes narrowed at you. “You don’t believe me.”

You laughed lightly, shaking your head in the negative, “Nope! I know you more than you give me credit for, Mr Royal Highness,” you told him sweetly. This only made him blush again, and he turned away to try to hide it from you. You laughed again.

“Noctis, you’re so adorable.” This, you hadn’t meant to say out loud. Once you realized that the words had actually left your mouth, you felt your face turn red and looked down at your feet, embarrassed by your slip-up.

“[Name].” You glanced up at the dark haired male through your eyelashes. He wasn’t looking at you. “You…” He sighed, shaking his head a bit, blushing lightly as he stared at some point right in front of himself. “You know I like you… right?”

Surprised, you blinked rapidly up at him, hardly daring to believe your own ears. “You… like me…?” You asked hesitantly. He pursed his lips, embarrassed, and gave a single nod in confirmation. You weren’t satisfied yet, however. “Like… You like-like me? Like… like love…?” You felt a hot blush rise to your cheeks as you asked this, but you had to know.

Noctis seemed to stiffen slightly, and his light blush became a little more pronounced as he nodded again. “Yes [Name]…” He mumbled, still refusing to look at you.

Smiling brightly, you cupped his face in both of your hands and turned his head until he was forced to meet your eyes. You pulled his head down and gently placed your lips on his, pulling back after a few seconds, smiling sweetly up at the man you loved, trying to pour every ounce of what you felt for him into one look, you whispered, “I like you too…”

Neither of you knew what would happen now, but you, for one, were willing to face anything the world threw at you, with your handsome prince at your side.


End file.
